The Dragon Prince's Mate
by StarrySapphire77
Summary: Atem is a Prince from the realm, Flamira. Three days before his seventeenth birthday, he is sent to Earth to find his mate. Finding and convincing her to return with him is easy, but keeping her safe from his enemies is not. Parings: AtemxOC, BakuraxRyou, SetoxJou, MarikxMalik


Starry: This is my first story! I can't believe I'm actually posting it! *running around the room yelling and screaming in victory*

Marik: Calm down, psycho, and you call me crazy.

Starry: I believe the term is insane and we both are.

Bakura: Ain't that the truth *smirking* Oww! What was that for? *holding his head*

Ryou: Quit being mean to the authoress, its not nice. *glaring*

Starry: Yeah, don't be mean to me or I will pair Ryou up with someone else for this story *grinning evilly*

Bakura: You wouldn't.

Ryou: Yes she would and I think I'm feeling like I want to paired up with Marik. *smirking*

Starry: *reaching for the keyboard*

Bakura: No don't do it! I'll be nice, I promise! Just don't pair Ryou up with Marik! *begging on his knees*

Starry: All right, I won't if you do the disclaimer.

Bakura: Starry Sapphire77 doesn't own Yugioh, only her OCs.

Starry: Thank you, Bakura. *watches Bakura grab Ryou and run away* Now on with the story.

**Destrya's POV**

I walked through the door to my house and grabbed my sweatshirt off the hook by the door that I had left there last night. Marina came down the stairs, talking on her cell phone. When she saw me, she covered her phone and said, "Mother says that you have to clean out the upstairs closet and then you have to clean my room."

I sighed and walked to the basement steps. I walked down the stairs and opened a door to the left of the steps, walking into my room and hiding my purse in a secret cubby by my dresser. Then I changed and trudged up to the second floor. It took an hour to clean the closet and three hours to clean Marina's room.

I walked back into my bedroom in the basement and flopped down on my bed. I hated it so much here. After my dad died I became a servant under my stepmother, Claudia's hand. "I wish someone would just take me away from here," I murmured as I succumbed to the peacefulness of sleep.

**Atem's POV**

I walked down the hallway towards the throne room. I was about to embark on a journey to the human world to find my mate before my seventeenth birthday, which was in three days. If I failed to find my mate, I would have to step down from being Crown Prince, and my father would have to choose someone else to take the throne when he died. 'I hope I am able to find my mate. My brother couldn't find his mate and he killed himself two years ago. I don't want to end up like him,' I thought as I approached the doors to the throne room.

The guards opened the doors and I walked into the room. "Come forward, Atem," my father called. I did as I was told and I stopped in front of my father. "Now, son, here is the key to get out of the city and to get back in," Aknankanon said, handing me a cross that was pure gold.

"This is a potion used to see a person's aura. You are looking for someone with the same color aura as you and you must find him or her by 5:00 P.M. on the day of your birthday or you must step down from the running for my throne," my mother, Amara, told me.

I nodded, popping the cork out of the bottle of potion. I took a sip and watched as auras surrounded my parents. Their auras were green. My own was crimson. "Did it work, son?" the king asked. I nodded and turned to leave the throne room. "Good luck, Atem, may you find your mate," my mother whispered.

I walked down the hall towards the royal family's garden. I stepped through a door into the garden and looked around at the beautiful flowers. This would be the first thing my mate would see as they returned to Flamira. I walked to the back of the garden where there was a door in the wall. I approached the door and pushed the cross into the specially shaped keyhole. I turned the cross and stepped back as the door swung open. I pulled the cross out of the keyhole and stepped through the portal. Looking around, I noticed that I was at the edge of a cliff surrounded by woods. I walked over to the edge of the woods and looked from side to side. I heard the sound of panting coming from deeper in the woods.

I followed the sound, carefully putting up an invisibility shield. I came to a clearing in the middle of the woods where I found a girl stretching and exercising. To get a better look, I climbed a tall oak tree and stopped a fairly high branch and looked at the girl. She was lean and muscular with waist-length brown hair, a beautiful sight to behold. What I noticed next took my breath away; her aura was crimson just like mine. I must have some incredible luck to find my mate so quickly.

I adjusted my position on the branch and settled down to watch my mate.

**Destrya's POV**

I opened my eyes and stretched. 'Thank God,' I thought, 'its Saturday.' I crawled out of bed and opened my door.

I walked into the kitchen just as my stepmother Claudia came through the door, obviously drunk. I turned to flee. She got extremely violent when she would drink; the bruises still hadn't healed from last time. I winced at the thought of the last time.

"You little bitch," she spat, catching sight of me, "you dare look at me like that?" I lowered my eyes, hoping that she wouldn't beat me this time. "Come here, you insolent little wench!" she yelled. I cringed, knowing that the beating was coming, but did what she said because she almost killed me the last time I ran. It began with simple slaps to the face, but quickly evolved to punches and kicks. When she finally stopped the rain of blows, I felt like I had been hit by a bus. She stumbled out of the kitchen and up the steps to her room before I managed to pick myself up off of the floor.

I made my way carefully back down to my basement bedroom, wincing every step at the way. I walked into my room and changed into my exercise bra and shorts. Even though I was in pain with every step, I was determined to continue my training regimen for track and karate.

I quietly sneaked my way back upstairs and out the back door. I began with my four-mile run through the woods to the clearing where I stretched, meditated, and practiced karate. My muscles ached from the exertion as well as from the bruises inflicted by Claudia, but I pushed myself on knowing that it would help in the long run.

I reached the clearing in about twenty minutes; it was slower than my record of sixteen minutes, but it was impressive considering I was being slowed by the pain. I began stretching, starting with my arms and shoulders and working down to my legs. The whole process of stretching took about five minutes. After I finished stretching, I began practicing the various karate techniques that Sensei Wu taught me. The burn from the rigorous karate techniques felt good because I knew that unless my muscles burn, I wouldn't gain anything. Sensei Wu taught us to push ourselves as far as we could so we could gain endurance and strength.

I was so focused on my training that it took me awhile to realize that I was being watched. I looked around the clearing, trying to find the one who was watching me. Then I spotted my watcher; he was crouched in an oak tree overlooking the clearing, watching me.

He looked to be just a little taller than me, and lean and muscular like I was. His hair was unusual; it was black with crimson tips and he had blonde streaks in his hair as well as blonde bangs, but that wasn't the unusual part, it was the fact that his hair was gravity defying, standing in three points on his head. His eyes were a deep crimson and he had an Egyptian tan, but I had a feeling that he wasn't from Egypt or from this realm either.

**Atem's POV**

I gazed intently at the girl in the clearing before me. She was truly a rare beauty. She reminded me of a cat because she was lithe, graceful, lean, and muscular. I admired how her body moved fluidly her movements, making them look effortless.

Suddenly, she paused her movements and began looking around. She swung her head toward the tree where I remained stationary, crouching on a limb. She gazed at the exact spot where I was for a couple of seconds. 'She can't see me, so how does she know where I am?' I wondered. "What are you doing up in that tree?" she asked.

My eyes widened, 'Is she talking to me? Did my invisibility shield disappear?' I then noticed that it indeed was still up and functioning properly. I looked around trying to spot anyone else whom she could possibly be talking to; seeing no one around, I hesitantly pointed to myself. "Yeah you," she responded, "Come down."

I swallowed, putting down my invisibility shield and then I jumped down from the branch. "Hi. I'm Destrya," the girl said extending her hand. 'What a beautiful name,' I thought. "Nice to meet you," I said grasping it, "I'm Atem." "So, Atem, why were you up in the tree watching me?" "How could you see me when I had an invisibility shield up?" She was quiet for a few moments before she spoke, "You're not from this realm, are you?"

I took a step back in shock. "H-how did you know?" I stuttered. "I'm not sure," I said frowning, "I just looked at you and felt that you weren't from here. That and you just said you had up an invisibility shield." "Oh," I said. After a brief pause, Destrya spoke again. "Why did you come here?" There was nothing hostile about her voice or posture, her eyes showed wonder, curiosity, and another emotion I couldn't identify, and I sensed nothing evil in her heart just sadness, longing and suffering that made me want to reach out and hug her, comfort her, and take away her suffering. So, I decided just to tell her the truth.

"You are right, I'm not from this realm, but from one called Flamira. I was sent here to find my mate because about a hundred years ago, seventy-five percent of the population was killed and another ten percent were injured so badly that they died soon after. Our population levels are still low and we are on the brink of war once again, which could wipe our people out forever, but we found a solution. Citizens of Flamira are sent into this realm three days before their seventeenth birthday to find their destined mates who have the same color aura as they do. The citizens then take their mates back to Flamira so the population can increase," I said, knowing that I will have to reveal that she is my destined mate.

**Destrya's POV**

I listened carefully to his explanation of his purpose for being here, running the name Flamira through my head, I had heard that name before but I couldn't remember where.

Then it hit me; it was from one of my dad's stories called The Dragon Essence. "Are you talking about the Flamira ruled by King Aknankanon and Queen Amara?" I asked when he had finished his explanation. "How do you know about them?" Atem asked bewildered. "My dad used to tell me stories about the kingdom of Flamira as well as the king and queen," I responded, "but my dad went missing when I was six. He just didn't come home from work one night, so I can no longer hear those stories." "I'm sorry," Atem said and he touched my shoulder in sympathy, making me wince as he touched a bruise. "What's wrong?" he asked worried that he hurt me.

As I was about to come up with an excuse, the sun came out from behind the clouds, shedding light on the bruises that Claudia gave me. "Oh my Ra!" he exclaimed, horrified, "Who did this to you?" I hesitated awhile before answering, "My step-mother did this." "Your step-mother shouldn't beat someone like you; you are too important to Flamira." "Wait, what does all of this have to do with me?" I asked.

Atem looked nervous. "Well, you see, I came here to find my mate and you were the first person I saw. I then noticed that you had the same color aura as me and I realized you were my mate. You are extremely important to Flamira because…" Atem paused as if he was scared to answer, "I am the Crown Prince of Flamira."

My eyes widened and I stepped back in shock. "Y-y-you're a prince," I stuttered and bowed to him. "Yes, I'm a prince, but you don't have to bow to me because you are my mate and considered to be of the same status as me," he paused for a moment to gather his nerve. "Will you do me the honor of returning to Flamira with me?"

I stood in silence for a while, thinking about it. No one would miss me and this would take me away from Claudia and Marina. "Its alright if you don't want to, I understand–" he began, but I interrupted.

"I would love to go to Flamira with you."

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded and he broke out in a grin. Then he caught sight of some of my worst bruises and the smile disappeared. "Will you let me heal your bruises, first?" "Yes," I said and he walked up, placing a hand on my cheek. I felt warmth spread from his hand to all my bruises.

The warmth faded and I found myself looking deep into his crimson eyes. He was gazing back into mine and I felt an overwhelming desire to kiss him. Following that desire, I leaned forward pressing my lips against his. Atem immediately kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my waist while I wrapped mine around his neck. I realized at that moment that in the short time we had known each other I had fallen for him.

* * *

Starry: Thanks for reading. Bakura still hasn't returned with Ryou. Oh well.

Marik: Please review the story. She worked really hard on it.

Starry: Why are you sucking up? *narrows eyes* What did you do?

Marik: Nothing, I just don't want you to do anything me.

Starry: *rolling my eyes* I won't... yet because you haven't made me mad. Well, you heard the man please review.


End file.
